End of the Line
by Shaz1
Summary: This is a prequel to my story 'Crying in the Rain', and the song used is by the Honeyz


End of the Line

By Sharron Ibbitson

Rating G

Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they are all the property of Marvel, despite my begging and pleading they will be returned to them as soon as I have finished this story.

This is set after X-Men 1 and is a prequel to my story 'Crying in the Rain'

End of the Line

Scott whistled to himself as he walked through the halls of Xavier's school for the gifted. He felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. For the last week or so he had been troubled concerned that his fiancée Jean was about to cheat on him with the new arrival at the academy. Logan was every thing that Scott wasn't he was wild, and unkempt, he was the boy that you wouldn't take home to meet your parents. He had been extremely worried that the love of his life was going to run off with the older man. Scott sighed just one five minute chat with Jean was all it had taken to lessen his fears and insecurities. She had assured him that she was not interested in Logan. Scott laughed to himself, as he entered the kitchens to get himself some coffee. His step was interrupted as he noticed the two occupants of the room locked into a tight embrace, and kissing passionately. Scott immediately noticed who they were.

"So not interested huh?" he snarled at Jean as she jumped apart from Logan in shock.

"Scott, it's not what it looks like" Jean told him, but his anger clouded his entire mind, as he felt his heart snap.

"No? So what is it then? Did Wolverine here pass out and you felt the need for urgent mouth to mouth? Huh? Cos it sure as hell looked to me like you were making out" he told her.

"Listen bub, Jean is an adult and she can do what she likes" Logan cut in, and that was the worst possible thing that he could of said.

"Well Logan, you are welcome to her, because she is not who I thought she was" The leaser of the X-Men told the two lovers as he stormed out of the room, not caring that the students had seen or heard at least half of the exchange. He charged his way through the crowd his vision blurred by tears, and bumped straight into Storm.

"Scott honey? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Logan and Jean" was all he could get out before choking on the soul consuming tears, Storm wrapped her arms around him. "It's like she's been a different person since he arrived, and I don't know how to reach her" he told her once he had cried himself out. "It's like she wants him, but doesn't want to let me go either" he continued thorough the light sobs

_Al alone I wait you_

_As darkness feels the room_

_I don't know why you ain't called_

_Little things you used to do there're no longer part of you_

_Seems you left them all behind. _

A few days later and Jean and Scott were still not on good terms

"She's just being so cold to me all of the time" Scott told his best friends Storm "The way she is acting, you would have thought that I had done the dirty on her" he continued, trying not to let his emotions win through. Storm remained silent but pulled him towards her in a tight friendly embrace.

_Well I can't believe what I'm going through_

_This thing it just ain't right_

_Your selfish ways how you carry on _

_Some things you just can't hide._

_If you want me to go then say it_

_Want me to stay then show it._

_Don't be afraid oh don't break this heart of mine_

_Now's the time if I'm right then we've come to the end of the Line_

Scott continued to carry on as normal he went to all of his classes and acted as though nothing had happened, he still shared his room with Jean. That night he went to their room to mark some test papers, and was appalled to see Jean and Logan in his bed. He saw red more than what was due to his visor, and silently yanked Logan out of the bed, his attack was so much by surprise that Logan didn't even have time to react.

"You out" he yelled at the pair of them

"But Scott, I love you" Jean argued through her tears.

"Jean just go please he begged, and silently she left the room with Logan only pausing long enough to pull some clothes on. Once they had left Scott sat down besides the bed an allowed the tears to fall.

_Seems like I can do no right_

_All I do or say is wrong_

_Or the smallest things left in inside_

_I deserve some damn respect_

_Nothing more and nothing less_

_Don't pretend that everything's fine_

And that was where Storm found him some hours later.

"Oh Scott, you deserve so much better than this don't let her keep on doing this to you" Storm told him once again holding him close. How was it possible for someone that was supposed to love him so deeply for so long to treat him like this she wondered to herself, but refrained from saying anything to him. 

_Don't hold it back if it's in your heart_

_Stand up and be man. _

_Can't read your mind so I just say loud I am trying to understand_

_If you want me to go then say it_

_Want me to stay then show it_

_Don't be afraid oh don't break this heart of mine_

_Now the time if I'm right then we've come to the end of line _

Scott ran into Jean later in the dining hall.

"Scott please, I am so sorry, I love you" she told him, Scott was unable to speak to verbalise his answer, so he merely nodded and continued to walk off.

_Even though you've been doing me wrong_

_I still care_

_Do you think that by treating me cruel that somehow I'll disappear?_

_Baby I love you too much just to walk away_

_Don't make me hate you, baby you've got to be straight_

_If you want me to go then say it_

_Want me to stay baby show it_

_Don't be afraid oh don't break this heart of mine._

_If I'm right then we've come to the end of the line_

Later that evening Scott was sat reading alone in the room he shared with Jean.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked him quietly, when she entered the room. He simply nodded. Scott and Jean were no more, there names no longer permanently linked, and uttered as one. 


End file.
